Universe
The Universe of D.Gray-man is a fictional universe imagined by Katsura Hoshino. The World D.Gray-man is based on the real world and mostly follows the same physics and has the same geography as the real world. The story unfolds at the end of the 19th century. Geography Like the real world, the D-Gray Man earth is composed of the 6 oceans and 7 continents. Europe, Asia, North America, South America, Africa, Oceania and Antartic. Europe Located next to Asia and in the north of Africa and surrounded on the west by the see, Europe is a continent where many of the characters come from. It is the Source of catholic Church, and thus the Black Order. North Europe The Former Headquarters of the Black Order are located in an unknown part of Scandinavia. North Europe is also the homeland of Lucia. England England is a very important country as this is where the headquarters of the Black Order is located.Formerly in an unknown part of Scandinavia the headquarters are now next to London. It is also the home country of the main character Allen Walker as well as Lvellie . London Next to the new headquarters of the Black Order, is the capital of the country. London is the scene of Searching for A.W. arc. Edinstown Edinstown is in the northern part of the country. It is where Allen Walker and Mana Walker met. Italy Italy is a very important country for the Church as this is where is the holy sea: The Vatican residence of the The Pope. This is the homecountry of the Head Nurse. Rome Rome is the capital of Italy, there, we can find Vatican city. This is where the anime character Victorio used to battle. As a consequence there is located Central. Matera Located in Italy, Matera is the scene of the Ghost of Mater arc. Germany Germany is the homecountry of several characters such as Miranda Lotto, Suman Dark, Howard Link,Bridget Faye and the third exorcists. Not much is known about Germany for now. The rewinding town The Rewinding Town is the hometown of Miranda and the scene of the arc of the same name. Daukern Daukern is the scene of the The Village Where the Witch Dwells chapter. Austria Austria is the homecountry of Noise Marie. France France is the homecountry of several characters such as Froi Tiedoll, Lulu Bell and Timothy Hearst. Paris Its capital Paris is the scene of the Phantom Thief G arc. Paris underwent a series of thefts. Inspector Galmar was charged with the case and he arrested many citizens but could not stop G from stealing. Marie and Lenalee were on a mission in Paris when Yu Kanda showed up to them to return to the Order. Élysée To the north of Paris, Lavi and Doug are sent on a mission in Élysée. Spain This is the homecountry of Mercym. Barcelona The location where Kanda, Daisya and Marie moved during the events of the Order in Crisis Arc to end with an Akuma attack. Here, Daisya encountered and was killed by the Noah Tyki Mikk, who was wandering in the city during those events. Turkey Actually a transcontinental country, Turkey is the location of the Middle East Branch. and the homecountry of Luigi Fermi. Romania Krory's Barony This is The Lands of the Vampire and the homevillage of Arystar Krory as well as the scene of The Vampire of the Old Castle Arc. Asia Located to the east of Europe, Asia is a very populated continent. It is bordered by the see on the east and south. India India is the homecountry of Jeryy and Tryde. China China is the homecountry of quite a lot characters including Lenalee and Komui Lee, the Chang Clan, Chaozii Han, Anita and Mahoja. China is where the Asian Branch is located. It seems to have a prosperous population even though several akuma attacks have been noted. As a seaside country, China seems to have important harbours. China is the scene of the Suman Dark's Fallen arc and its nearby ocean is the scene of the beginning of the Edo and Asian Branch arc. Guangzhou The main port city is Guangzhou. Japan Japan is an insular country made of an archipelago located the East of Asia. The body of Yu Kanda seems to have japanese roots. It follows a strict isolationist policy . Because of this the Earl of Millennium has been able to take control of the country. It is now completely infested with akumas. The population is 90% akumas for only 10% humans. The level 3 akumas are to found everywhere in the country and there is no safe place, even for akuma themselves (because of cannibalism). Edo The former name of Tokyo, Edo is the imperial capital of Japan. It seems to be devoid of humans . The Noah's Ark used to be anchored in Edo because of the 14th noah. North America Part of the Super American Continent, it is surrounded by the ocean except for the south. United States of America The United States of America is a large florishing country to the south of Canada. It is the homecountry of several characters such as the Epstain Family, Klaud Nine, Johnny Gill, Tapp and Cash Dop and Noah Jasdevi and Skin Bolic. The North American Branch is located in a desert of the country. It is the scene of the Artificial Exorcists arc. South America Located to the south of North America, not much is known about South America. The South American Branch is there. Mexico Mexico is the homecountry of general Winters Socalo. Africa Located to the south of Europe, Nothing is known about Africa except that this is the place of the African Branch. Egypt Egypt is the homecountry of Feedler. Oceania An archipelago continent located to the south of Asia, very few is known about Oceania. This is the place of the Oceanian Branch Australia Australia is the homecountry of Andrew Nansen, Reever Wenhamm and Rob Neal. Antartic Nothing is known about Antartic. The place was historically inhabited. History The World of D-Gray Man seems to be based on the old testament of the Bible. Nothing is known about what happened over 7000 years prior to the story. 7000 years ago the World was flooded after the fight of the Heart wielder and the Earl of Millennium. The 12 remaining noah sheltered in the ark and became the ancestor of Humanity. Their descendants, the current humans seem to have populated the earth . The last millennia seem similar to the historical reports of the real world. When the Cube was discovered about 100 years prior to the story, an organization named the new world alliance founded the Black Order which started gathering innocence shards and accomodators to fight the Earl of Millennium. The storyline takes place at the end of the XIXth century. Factions The holy war is obviously opposing belligerent parties: * The Black Order: 100 years old, this organization has as primary fighters the Exorcists. They wield the innocence (see below) and fight the Noah Family and their forces. * The Noah Family: Led by the Millennium Earl, this at least 7000 years old faction supports the end of Humanity and the achievement of the 3 days of darkness. It uses an army of Akumas. * Apocryphos: Stemming from the Innocence side, Apocryphos doesn't seem to share the exact same goal as the Black Order. He only breaths to protect the Heart of Innocence. * The 14th: Stemming from the Noah side, the 14th declared his will of replacing the Earl of Millennium. He seems to have supporters. Skills and Materials The World of D-Gray Man is only inspired by the real world. It has its own specificitied. These include: * Dark Matter: The weapon of the millennium Earm and his allies, dark matter is a very dangerous power that allows its users to do various actions. * Innocence: Originally wielded by an unnamed combattant, innocence a mysterious substance used by the exorcists as a weapon. * Magic: Seemingly a human ability, magic is a powerful power that can be used to perform several tasks. * Inventions and Technology: Though not supernatural, The Scientists of the D-Gray Man universe have displayed a very advanced knowledge and skill. Trivia * The characters shown in the series speak english, the international language between each others.Volume 3, discussion room 7, page 164 Navigation Category:D.Gray-man